


Чемпион

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, KoalaSkakao21



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaSkakao21/pseuds/KoalaSkakao21
Summary: Чтобы освободиться и полететь в Асгард, Тору нужно победить Чемпиона Грандмастера. Чемпиона с именем "Принц".





	Чемпион

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216266768.htm  
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Поудобнее перехватив массивную дубину — жалкую пародию на славный Мьельнир — Тор выходит на арену под свист и улюлюканье разгоряченной ожиданием зрелища толпы. Никогда еще асгардский воин не бился на потеху разношерстному сборищу оборванцев со всей Вселенной. Задетая гордость принца и лучшего воина Девяти миров заставляет расправить плечи и нахмуриться.

Трибуны сливаются в пеструю кричащую массу, когда взгляд останавливается в центре круга арены. Тор отсекает себя от толпы, от криков. Есть только серый песок под ногами и оружие в руках. Бой и противник. Он надевает шлем, выравнивая дыхание, через глухую пленку слышит представление чемпиона, слышит резкое гудение толпы. Ворота на противоположном краю арены медленно поднимаются, и толпа в едином восторженном порыве ревет имя чемпиона — «Принц». Тор успевает подумать только, что это еще нелепее, чем Лорд Грома.

Пальцы разжимаются, и тяжелая дубина вонзается шипами в песок. Потому что напротив Тора стоит Локи. Противник, чемпион Грандмастера, препятствие на пути к Асгарду — его брат.

Локи выглядит совершенно иначе. У него острижены волосы, чуть длиннее, чем у самого Тора сейчас, и руки оголены до самых плеч, только темные пластины прикрывают запястья и локти. Черный доспех защищает грудь, обтянутую искусственной темно-синей кожей. Локи подходит к центру медленно, тягучими шагами хищника. Тор видит, как глубоко он дышит, замечает голодный взгляд, такой же хищный и опасный, как все его повадки.

У Тора невольно отвисает челюсть. Локи — воин, а не просто маг и метатель ножей, прикрывающий спину Настоящим Воякам, каким Тор считал себя. Он никогда не видел брата таким. Сильные руки сжимают два тонких клинка с непропорционально длинной рукоятью. Вступив в красный круг, Локи крутит кистями — и мечи удлиняются вдвое. Никаких щитов и шлемов. Только два тонких изогнутых сверкающих клинка и пылающие яростью глаза.

С трудом подобрав челюсть, но не дубинку, Тор уверенно шагает навстречу, чувствуя как смятение уступает место радости. Это же его брат! Локи! Живой после удара Хелы и падения в бездну. Здесь, с ним, пусть и в предельно странной для себя роли. Но чего только не вытворял братец за тысячу лет жизни, чтобы все вокруг поразились ему. С Локи — таким Локи — они вместе одолеют Хелу! Как во времена давних битв, сражаясь плечом к плечу.

— Эй! Локи! — улыбаясь все шире и шире, кричит Тор. — Это я!

Локи медленно обходит круг на пружинящих ногах, будто готовится броситься в прыжке. Будто не узнает его. Тор подходит еще ближе.

— Локи! Это мой брат! — машет он Грандмастеру, что сидит в специальной ложе. — Мы выросли вместе! Локи!

И едва успевает заметить краем глаза блеск клинков. От встречи со щитом из-под них вырываются искры. Тор ошалело смотрит из-за щита на брата, что стоит от него на расстоянии клинка.

— Я тебе не брат! — тихо рычит Локи, в его глазах плещется пламя, и Тор вдруг понимает, что у этой ярости, сжигающей брата, есть название. Ярость берсерка. Но Локи… он никогда не входил в это состояние! Он всегда оставался холоден, как льды Йотунхейма, и расчетлив, как цверг.

Обстоятельно обдумать эту неожиданную мысль Локи ему не дает, ловко развернувшись, он бросается в атаку.

Тор отбивается от новых и новых ударов только благодаря въевшемуся в подкорку инстинкту воина. Сердце бухает в груди так, что закладывает уши. Брат не узнает его, брат бьется с ним. Всерьез, по-настоящему. Тор пропускает удар за ударом, но даже не замечает глубокие порезы на руках и ногах. Перед глазами встает тот бешеный Локи, который вызывал его на поединок в Обсерватории, но образ стирается, потому что-то безумие не идет ни в какое сравнение с этим. Тогда Локи вызывал на бой брата, сейчас же Тор в его глазах только противник, которого нужно побороть любой ценой. Тор слишком хорошо знает этот взгляд, он видел его напротив почти тысячу лет подряд, сражаясь за мир в Иггдрасиле.

Тор отбивается щитом, пока один мощный, подкрепленный магией, удар не разносит его в щепки. Один из клинков сильно ранит руку между пластинами брони. Локи тут же нападает на беззащитного противника, но Тор умудряется увернуться от мечей и оттолкнуть его на другой край арены. Локи зло оскаливается, мягко переступая ногами и обходя Тора по большому кругу.

Рука Тора дергается достать из-за спины мечи и сразиться на равных, но в последний момент он сжимает кулаки, удерживая глазами взгляд Локи. _Последний шанс…_

— Я не буду с тобой биться, брат, — твердо произносит Тор.

Локи обнажает зубы в рваном смешке. И на мгновение Тору кажется, что брат вспомнил и его, и тот злополучный день, когда все рухнуло в бездну, когда он говорил эти же слова.

— Бейся. Или будешь убит.

Тор против воли вздрагивает, потому что слова, тихие, произнесенные сквозь зубы, звучат за спиной, над самым ухом, и стекают за ворот. И Тор… верит. Может быть впервые после всех событий и бесконечной лжи он верит брату. Этот Локи убьет его, как убивал всех других на его месте. Если Тор не возьмет в руки оружие.

Он всегда был сильнее, с самого детства. Как только между ними вспыхивала драка, у Тора в голове звучал голос матери, предупреждающий, что брат — не враг на поле брани и никогда не должен им стать, что бы этот брат ни натворил и как бы больно ни сделал. И природная сила уходила из мышц, не давая биться с Локи всерьез.

Этот Локи не повторяет дважды и не требует сражаться с ним на равных. Пока Тор борется против себя самого и голоса матери, звенящего в памяти, Локи бросается вперед и вверх, ловко перехватывая клинки лезвиями вниз, делая оружие похожим на клыки разъяренной кобры. Руки действуют быстрее мозга — Тор выхватывает мечи из-за спины и отбивает атаку… иллюзии. Пока рассеивается морок, Локи нападает снизу, там, где Тор полностью открыт. Лезвия оставляют царапины на доспехе и плече, но до уязвимого горла не достают, и Тор рывком отступает, уходя от мечей.

Напряженная пауза гудит между ними зарождающимся электричеством, которое ощущает Тор в своей крови и мышцах. Позже он разберется, что это значит, а пока только упрямо сдерживает себя, не желая вредить брату. Они кружат по арене, как два хищника, синхронно переставляя ноги и цепко следя за малейшими движениями противника. Толпа скандирует: «Принц, Принц!» и взрывается темно-зеленым и золотым дымом. Локи медленно оттягивает уголок рта.

Они нападают одновременно.

…Неожиданно Тор понимает, что бьется с Локи на равных, так, как никогда не было за всю тысячу лет. Локи, обретя силу в контролируемой ярости берсерка, невероятно быстр и ловок, даже не морщится, если Тору удается нанести ему ранение по неприкрытым плечам, едва не разрубая руку до костей, и владеет выбранным оружием в совершенстве. Клинки летают настолько стремительно и легко, что Тор не всегда их видит, замечая только опасный стальной блеск вокруг фигуры брата. Несколько раз Локи удачно пользуется ярким освещением арены, на краткий миг ослепляя Тора отраженным от клинка светом, и нападает с неожиданной стороны. Бьет целенаправленно по рукам. Мстит, подлец, не за боль мстит, потому что сейчас не чувствует ее, а за то, что Тор посмел задеть его.

Но Тор наступает, давя противника силой, заставляя отбиваться от ударов и уходить в глубокую защиту. В какой-то миг ему кажется, что еще чуть-чуть — и Локи проиграет ему, как бывало почти всегда в годы их юности. Тор выматывал Локи необходимостью защищаться и теснил в угол ристалища, пока в конце концов не прижимал лезвие учебного меча к горлу. Будь это честный бой — тем бы все и закончилось. Но Локи улавливает пару секунд между ударами, втыкает мечи концами в землю и, сцепив ладони большими пальцами, бросается вперед, прямо под меч Тора, чтобы дотронутся до его груди.

Приходит в себя Тор на другом конце арены, впечатанным в стену. Толпа ликует, Грандмастер восхищается умениями своего любимого чемпиона, а Тор пытается понять, когда Локи успел научиться таким выкрутасам. В грудь давит смятый силовой волной доспех, при каждом вдохе доламывая уцелевшие после удара ребра. Тор сплевывает кровь, выскребывая себя из стены, и чувствует в теле движение магических змей Локи. Они ползут по мышцам, скручивая их в бараний рог, ползут по кишкам и венам и рвут зубами нервы, вызывая непрекращающуюся боль в самых разных частях тела, забираются в мозг, чтобы оглушить и дезориентировать. Голова кружится и звенит, как пустой чан, ноги, зажатые в магических тисках, не слушаются, и Тор позорно падает на колени, чувствуя, как змеи высасывают из него силу и саму жизнь. Кровь изо рта не дает дышать и капает с губ и шеи на серый песок и обломки стены.

Локи, явно красуясь перед публикой, кружит между воткнутых в песок мечей на другом конце арены, перебрасывая с ладони на ладонь ядовито-зеленый, дрожащий, как клубок тех самых змей, шар, который с каждой секундой все больше и больше разрастается. Брат улыбается. Тор не видит, но знает, чувствует сломанными ребрами и скрученными в эту улыбку нервами.

Один меч все еще в его руке, а значит, Тор встает и идет вперед, разрывая магические путы. На брата, на противника, на препятствие между ним и Асгардом. Локи наблюдает за ним цепким взглядом и перебирает пальцами в воздухе, заставляя подкожных змей раздраженно обвиваться вокруг легких и захлебывающегося кровью сердца. Тор наконец позволяет себе отпустить силу, что рокочет в нем грозовым прибоем. Меч в его руках искрит молниями, от тела расходятся разряды, оставляя спекшиеся следы на песке, глаза застилает ярость, выжигая в груди дыру размером с червоточину, в которую когда-то упал Локи.

С оглушающим треском молний и животным рыком Тор подбрасывает себя в воздух, замахиваясь на брата.

Локи сжимает пальцы, комкая в них змеиный клубок.

Падая на горячий серый песок, Тор слышит, как ломается каждая кость в его теле. За пробирающим до позвоночника хрустом слышит чудовищный, животный вой. Становится липко, когда кровь из проткнутых насквозь легких, выливаясь через горло, просачивается под доспех. Липко и холодно. И только потом больно. Так больно, как не было никогда в жизни, потому что никогда еще на него не нападали изнутри собственные сломанные кости, острыми концами вгрызаясь в плоть. Никогда его собственная сила не была направлена против него самого. От нее невозможно уйти и спрятаться, как нельзя покинуть собственное тело раньше определенного норнами срока. Тело становится ловушкой и камерой пыток, тело рвется и изламывается. Боль доходит до головы и взрывается замкнувшимися без выхода на волю молниями, образуя за собой черную дыру в сознании, куда Тор падает бесконечно долго.

Сквозь багровую кровь, застилающую глаза, он видит, как Локи подходит к нему. Видит жесткую улыбку и изучающий взгляд. Брат наклоняется, хватает за шкирку и вздергивает, как побитую собаку. Ноги сломаны и удержать не могут, поэтому Локи приходится держать его, поставив на сломанные колени с торчащими из них костями. У горла возникает холод кинжала. Нелепой мыслью мелькает воспоминание, как одним ударом этого самого кинжала Локи вскрыл брюхо чибиса на давнишней охоте. А сейчас вскроет горло и ему.

Голову вздергивают вверх. Там сидит правитель.

_Нет, Локи… Локи…_

— Нет-нет-нет, друг мой! — откуда-то сверху раздается голос Грандмастера. — Не стоит так категорично завершать наш праздник! Думаю, небольшой фейерверк придется по вкусу всем собравшимся здесь.

После этих слов что-то поднимает Тора над ареной и кружит, распластанного, по воздуху. Со всех сторон раздаются взрывы, зеленые и золотые искры падают на него асгардскими звездами, пока Тор, заключенный в горящую сферу, сам не становится такой звездой.

И наконец тонет в черном забытьи.

***

Взрывы и огонь ежесекундно озаряют дырявое небо над Сакааром. Всего лишь мусор и обломки кораблей. В стакане дрожит мелкой рябью гадкое теплое пойло, которым заставлены все полки и углы в покоях. Подарки от поклонников Чемпиону Грандмастера. Больше им дарить нечего. Эту горькую, отдающую искусственным дурманом, дрянь Локи пьет редко. Она бьет в голову жестко и почти больно. И Локи это почти нравится.

Он опрокидывает в себя порцию и тут же наливает еще. Почти. Почти…

В мутно-коричневой жидкости отражается очередной взрыв, и Локи вдруг хочется разбить стакан, чтобы он обвалился на пол крупными и острыми кусками стекла. Тогда босыми ногами можно встать на осколки, позволив им проткнуть кожу, и ощутить жжение от стекающего с краев пойла, проникающего в кровь. Станет больно и не почти. Но все равно недостаточно.

Локи поднимает руку со стаканом на уровень глаз. Занятно. Пальцы дрожат так, что напиток едва не выплескивается через край. Локи надолго замирает, со странным интересом разглядывая собственную руку, пока над его головой не раздается взрыв. Стакан разбивается на крупные осколки, но Локи их уже не видит.

Огонь вновь обхватывает, как испепеляющий саван, и Локи чувствует его каждой частицей себя, будто действительно там был. Будто огонь пришедшего вслед за Хелой Рагнарека уничтожил и его тоже.

_…Путешествия в далекие миры иллюзиями отнимают много сил, требуют отточенного мастерства и предельной концентрации. Иллюзию приходится наполнять энергией настолько плотно, что она становится почти осязаемой; сознание болезненно раздваивается, а в висках стучит кровь от напряжения. Когда-то Локи приходилось проникать иллюзией в Мидгард, направляя их ученого по нужному пути. Он поклялся больше никогда этого не делать, после того как в последний раз едва не утратил вторую половину своего сознания. Но… Локи не привыкать нарушать правила, даже если эти правила установлены им самим._

_Асгард горел. Локи казалось, что он может почувствовать даже запах гари, что кружил над Золотым городом, как стая голодных коршунов. Дым тонкой струйкой тянулся по улицам, и Локи пошел к его истоку. Иллюзия была настолько плотной, что дым послушно расступался перед ней, а камни шуршали по мостовым от мягких шагов. Было пусто и душно. Ни единой души. И вскоре, придя к дотлевающему костру, Локи понял причину._

_В черном пепле терялись белые, обглоданные огнем, кости и редкое золото доспехов. Погребальные костры. Все эти бесчисленные очаги, дым от которых поднимался густыми клубами, застревая на вершинах дворца, — могилы. Локи на Сакааре закашлялся, будто втянул ртом пепел; Локи в Асгарде согнулся пополам в болезненном порыве. И то, и другое было невозможным, нереальным… но дышать стало почти невыносимо. Дыма становилось все больше, он все плотнее сжимал тиски на легких. Опустившись на колени, Локи прижал плащ к лицу, чтобы дышать стало легче. И только потом понял, насколько бессмысленным было это действие. Ведь его там нет! Это иллюзия… всего лишь бесплотный морок… Его. Там. Нет._

_В Асгарде пусто и душно — от дыма погребальных костров. Рагнарек шел по улицам тихой бесплотной поступью, накрывая Вечный город серым саваном. Локи почувствовал покалывание в пальцах от надвигающейся катастрофы, воздух становился все плотнее, от бурлящей в каждом камне энергии, которая не могла найти выход к жизни, через плотный мрак смерти, что расползался, как гнилая язва, от погребальных костров._

_Сила Рагнарека нарастала, и сердце бешено билось о ребра. Иллюзорное сердце или реальное — Локи уже не мог различить. Он. Был. Там. Только сделать ничего не мог, совсем ничего. Ему оставалось наблюдать смерть мира, который долгие годы и столетия был его домом. Подняв голову, он увидел за серым дымом золотой пик дворца. Хела хотела править. Она должна быть там. И Тор…_

_С неба ударила молния, мощнее которой Локи в своей жизни не видел, и он понял — Тор там, сражается и побеждает. Он всегда побеждал, и сейчас победит. Иначе ведь не бывает в этой вселенной. Будто кто-то забыл вписать другой вариант в ее изначальный код._

_Локи не помнил, как очутился на задымленном балконе дворца. Он увидел, как огонь заглатывал Асгард, как оголодавший до безумия Фенрир. Поверхность начало трясти, грохот раскалывающихся скал проходил через тело волнами дрожи, которым вторили судорожные выдохи. Огонь был всюду; дворец тонул в огненном море, что всполохами вырывалось из глубин тверди. Локи вспомнил о Вечном Пламени и короне Суртура… но осознать не успел — позади раздался боевой рык. Он обернулся._

_В пылающем зале, среди горящих обломков, в разливающемся, словно муспельная лава, огне, Тор скрестил сияющий молниями и золотой энергией Асгарда гунгнир с черным клинком Хелы._

_И огонь поглотил их обоих, оставив битву незавершенной._

_Дворец рушился. Асгард погибал в пламени Рагнарека. А Локи падал… снова и снова падал. Огонь принял его, забрал себе иллюзию, как ребенок хватает руками понравившуюся игрушку, и вскоре добрался до Сакаара, недовольный обладанием лишь бесплотного миража. Теперь огонь всегда будет в нем, пламя Рагнарека должно забрать каждого, кто считал Асгард своим домом. И теперь с каждым новым выходом на арену Локи будет сливаться с ним, уступать ему свое сознание, отдавать свое тело._

_И Локи будет жаждать его возвращения, как пересохшая река жаждет паводка. Потому что кроме огня не осталось ничего, лишь выжженная пустыня._

…Локи возвращается из воспоминания, когда в ладонь впиваются осколки стекла, принося реальную боль. Такие мороки нападает на него перед каждым новым боем, он видит их так, как будто снова оказывается в горящем Асгарде. Что вызвало морок сейчас?.. взрыв выпавшего из портала корабля? Такое здесь не редкость, Локи даже приучил себя наслаждаться этим зрелищем, отдыхая телом после очередного выхода на арену.

Он садится на пол у стены, подгибая под себя одну ногу, и поднимает ладонь к глазам. Осколки сидят глубоко, жжение и боль плывут по нервам, поднимаясь все выше, к плечу, к шее. По телу от шеи вниз проходит мелкая дрожь, когда Локи медленно вынимает самый крупный из них двумя пальцами. Сердце тяжело бухает в груди, как всегда бывает после морока, и кровь вытекает на ладонь толчками, мгновенно сворачиваясь и густея. Жесткий железный запах скребет нос и гортань, вынуждая сглатывать слюну. Локи касается языком кровавого сгустка, перекатывая его на ладони, а затем сжимает пальцы в кулак.

Сердце отчего-то не успокаивается. Локи сидит на полу, в темноте своих покоев, предоставленных Грандмастером, пытаясь совладать со рваным сердечным ритмом. Вдохи получается делать только поверхностные и частые. Он злится на себя за эту реакцию. Реакцию на что? На морок? Глупость. Они проходят за пару минут. Тогда почему…

Локи громко смеется. Тело предает своего хозяина. Какая ирония. Тело реагирует быстрее мозга. А ведь когда-то Локи смеялся над Тором, который всегда сначала делает, а только потом думает. Если вообще думает. Разгребать завалы после действий брата чаще всего приходилось Локи. Прикрывать спину и вытаскивать ринувшегося в стаю врагов брата приходилось Локи. Залечивать раны на теле брата…

_Брата-брата-брата-брата…_

Вот оно. Брат. Локи смеется навзрыд и пачкает кровью лицо, прижимая ладони ко лбу и глазам. Пальцы вцепляются в волосы и с силой тянут. Не помогает совершенно. Что-то поднимается из самого живота к груди, к горлу, что-то большое и холодное мешает дышать. Смех смешивается с криком, и с груди срывается последняя защита, поставленная после того, как пламя Рагнарека поглотило Локи. Эта защита из обожженных каменных стен не давала вырваться той боли и силе на свободу. Нельзя было этого допустить. Казалось, если это произойдет, то Локи сгорит, перестанет существовать, тихо истлеет, ведь у него больше ничего не осталось. Совсем ничего.

Локи рычит, сжимая кулаки — и бесчисленные бутылки взрываются от мощной силовой волны, прошедшей по комнате, круша все, что встало на пути. Окно, под которым сидит Локи, рассекает большая трещина — как белая молния рассекает ночное небо. Снова приходит смех — эта боль, мощными волнами вырывающаяся изнутри, помогает Локи не погибнуть на арене. Какая… ирония… Когда эйнхерий сообщил ему о смерти матери, он впервые выпустил ее, потому что иначе она разорвала бы его изнутри. Но мама всегда говорила, что он умный мальчик. Локи научился контролировать силу, рожденную в боли от смерти тех, кого он любил.

Но сейчас он не понимает, почему сила пришла сейчас. Ведь Тор… жив.

_«Жив-жив-жив-жив…»_

Прикусив губу, Локи откидывается на спину, стукаясь затылком о ребро выпирающей детали в массивной раме. Боль физическая лишь немного помогает прояснить голову от горячечного жара. Тор жив, и он здесь. А значит, и Асгард может быть цел… Тогда что это было? Что он видел? Игру воображения? Игру Бездны, в объятия которой упал второй раз? Время и пространство связаны, видел ли Локи будущее, послав иллюзию не через нужный портал?..

В коридоре слышны грузные шаги. Как всегда, брат появляется в самый неподходящий для этого момент. Глубоко выдохнув, Локи взмахом руки накрывает разрушения комнаты иллюзией, а вместо себя настоящего оставляет у окна морок.

Но приходит не Тор. Появляется стражник, сообщает, что Грандмастер распорядился «убрать это с арены» и отнести в личные покои чемпиона. Иллюзия Локи безразлично кивает; Локи настоящий обмирает на вздохе.

То, что он делал на арене, Локи всегда запоминает так, будто видит со стороны, но запоминает до мельчайших подробностей. И сейчас эти воспоминания со всей силы безжалостно бьют его под дых. Тот, кто убивал гладиаторов, чемпион с дурацкой кличкой Принц, становится Локи, а очередной безымянный и безликий гладиатор — Тором. Осознание накатывает удушающей панической волной, прошедшей крупной дрожью по всему телу. Пальцы колет, а сердце делает немыслимый кульбит в груди, едва не вырываясь из грудной клетки.

_«Что же я сделал…»_

По длинному изогнутому коридору снова раздаются шаги, на сей раз визитеров больше. Двое огромных стражников в тяжеловесных доспехах с прожилками ярко-малинового цвета держат с двух сторон носилки, на которых обычно убирают мусор с арены, иногда унося его по частям. Позади них бесшумно и безропотно плетутся несколько служанок, замотанных в какие-то темные, поблескивающие в уличном свете, тряпки. У каждой в руках по широкой плошке с водой. Локи, сидящий у стены, прикрывает глаза. Вода вряд ли поможет…

Стражники опускают носилки на пол в самом центре покоев и, не церемонясь, переваливают тело через край; тут же налетают девушки, замельтешив над телом ловкими, привыкшими к услужливости, руками. С одного, брошенного мельком, взгляда можно понять, что они не имеют никакого представления, что нужно делать. На Сакааре не лечат. На Сакааре использованный мусор отправляют в утиль.

— Все вон! — глухо приказывает Локи хриплым голосом.

Служанки резко вскрикивают и убегают. Никому не хочется стать похожим на изломанное тело гладиатора. Локи здесь боятся все, от служанок до стражи Грандмастера, от гладиаторов до местной элиты, торгующей оружием и рабами. Какое-то время Локи даже льстил этот страх перед его силой, пока не осточертел. Его боятся все, кроме самого Грандмастера, и это не может не злить. Стражники вальяжно и неуклюже из-за неудобных доспехов шествует обратно по коридору.

Локи не включает свет. Образовавшаяся вслед за удалившимися шагами тишина внезапно оглушает, наваливаясь на голову, плечи и грудь тяжелым мешком с песком. Иллюзия, прикрывающая разгром комнаты, медленно истлевает, опадая со стен пепельными кусками. И вместе с иллюзией из Локи будто уходит вся его сила, его магия, его воля. Он, прикрыв глаза, полусидит у стены, свесив обнаженные безвольные кисти, и любое движение кажется невыполнимым. Даже дышать тяжело и получается только через силу, если бы можно было вовсе не дышать, Локи бы воспользовался этим шансом. Темнота поглощает комнату, кусок за куском заглатывая добычу: осколки бутылок, обломки полок, каких-то предметов и другой ненужной дряни.

Локи сглатывает и открывает глаза. Темнота добирается и до бессознательного тела, лежащего на полу искореженной кучей мяса и костей. Со своего места Локи не видит, вздымается ли еще грудь под измятым доспехом. Это нужно проверить.  
Нужно подойти… сделать хоть что-то… для начала вздохнуть.

 _«Трус!_ — вдруг бьет ментальная пощечина голосом Одина, и Локи вздрагивает. — _Подойди и посмотри на то, что ты сделал своими руками!»_

Сжав челюсти, Локи медленно встает на ноги и, не обращая внимания на мелкие осколки, впивающиеся в босые ноги, подходит ближе к телу. Вокруг витает тяжелый запах крови; иной крови, чистой, чуть сладкой, как сок золотого яблока. У Локи кровь пахнет иначе и на вкус горькая. Они не братья и никогда ими не были…

Локи опускается на колени у головы Тора. Над ними, повинуясь мысленному приказу, появляется маленький, не больше ладони, светящийся золотом шар. Он зависает над лицом Тора, давая рассмотреть запекшуюся кровь в уголках глаз и над верхней губой. Изо рта медленно вытекает густая кровавая струя крови. Проследив за ней взглядом, Локи останавливает его на шее, где под кожей редко, но сильно бьется пульс. Он прикладывает два пальца к вене, чувствуя упругое биение и невольно восхищаясь силе и упрямости сердца брата. Остановить его можно, разве что развеяв пеплом по ветру. Отрадно, что эта мысль не пришла к Локи на арене.

Дыхание у Тора слабое, сиплое и рваное. Локи проводит ладонью по искореженному доспеху, и тот вместе со всей одеждой испаряется в золотом сиянии, оставляя Тора обнаженным. Световой шар движется от головы дальше и освещает обгоревшую кожу, лоскутами свисающую с мышц и выступающих хрящей; освещает вмятую в тело грудную клетку; руки, выгнутые под неестественными углами, с торчащими кроваво-белыми костями. Заклинание методично переломало почти каждую кость, превратив осколки в орудие, режущее и рвущее внутренности, но оставило череп и позвоночник не тронутыми, чтобы жертва не умерла слишком быстро и чтобы чувствовала все до конца.

Локи сглатывает и судорожно выдыхает, мечась взглядом по телу брата. В груди медленно, но необратимо растет искрящийся, обжигающий горячими волнами огонь, скрученный из сильного глубинного чувства, которое Локи не может, да и не хочет опознавать, признавать, переживать. Но огонь разрастается, заполняя тело. И вдруг так отчаянно, отчаянно и глупо хочется закричать, что он не хотел! не хотел!.. Никогда! На самом деле, всерьез — никогда… Ненавидел — да, желал сломить и победить, но не так… _Поверь мне, это не я… Поверь._

_Брат, мне страшно, безумно страшно…_

Золотой шар над ними растет и накрывает своим сиянием тело Тора, пока Локи обхватывает влажными дрожащими руками голову брата и прижимается пылающим лбом к его лбу, зажмуриваясь и позволяя слезам скатиться по носу.

Раздается хруст — и Тор содрогается всем телом, надсадно мыча сквозь сведенные судорогой зубы. Локи держит его голову руками, по-прежнему прижимая лоб ко лбу и навевая магией сон. Тору нельзя просыпаться, только не сейчас.

Кости нужно вправить.

Хваленая регенерация асов делает только хуже: за время, прошедшее после получения травм, некоторые кости уже успели срастись неправильно. Локи делал что-то подобное в последний раз без преувеличения тысячу лет назад, когда они с братом попали в альвскую ловушку и остались один на один с разъяренным чибисом. Им обоим тогда здорово досталось, но Тор… Тор ринулся защищать брата, в результате чего зверь раздробил ему ногу, и защищать брата пришлось уже Локи. А потом и вправлять брату кости. Больше Тор, слава норнам, ничего не ломал. Только защищать стал намного более умело.

Из непрошенного далекого воспоминания Локи вырывает низкий стон боли. В нос неожиданно бьет запах горелого мяса, и стоит большого труда не отстраниться. Но сейчас нельзя ни в коем случае — в ментальном пространстве искрит энергетический слепок тела брата, как если бы тот лежал в Горниле душ, и Локи приходится собственноручно устранять все повреждения, вправлять кости и сращивать ткани. Поначалу магия дрожит и бурлит, не желая подчиняться, но Локи перебарывает внутреннюю силу, которую уже давно не приходилось использовать таким образом. Он все же боевой маг, а не лекарь.

Кости встают на место с сухим хрустом, пробирающим до самого нутра, медленно, но ровно, одна за одной. Тор рвется из золотых пут, кажется, что его тело снова ломает, корежит болью, он мычит через плотно сжатые губы и пытается сжать кулаки. Но магия и Локи держат его крепко. И это длится и длится… Время отсчитывается хрустом и ударами сердца, которые Локи чувствует под пальцами. И собственное беснующееся сердце перестает его волновать.

Когда щелкает последняя кость, Тор рвано выдыхает и обмякает на полу, как будто у него обрезали нити по рукам и ногам. Локи позволяет себе облегченный выдох. Получилось. Боги, у него получилось… Руки расслабляются, но продолжают касаться головы Тора, и Локи мимолетно, так, чтобы можно было притвориться перед самим собой, что этого не было, целует брата в лоб.

Занимается рассвет. Локи обессилен, его сердце пульсирует в шее и особенно сильно в голове. Он выпрямляет спину и обращает, наконец, внимание на плошки с водой и тряпками, оставленными служанками. Садится сбоку от просто спящего теперь Тора и берет одну тряпку в руки, смачивая ее водой. Мягко, едва касаясь начинающей восстанавливаться кожи, бережно обтирает брата. Движения рук, плавные, успокаивающие, размеренные, вводят самого Локи в подобие транса, когда в голове воцаряется абсолютная, безмятежная, такая желанная пустота. В груди становится легко, невесомо и спокойно. Так спокойно… И пламя Рагнарека, переродившись во что-то иное, тихо тлеет, не стремясь поглотить и низвергнуть в безумие, только обнять и наполнить теплом.

Хочется спать… Он так давно не спал без страха сгореть во сне. Так давно…

***

Кажется, занимался рассвет. Тор не уверен. Как не уверен он и в том, что вернулся из омута беспамятства, пропитанного черной пульсирующей болью. «Это точно сон…» — решает он, когда, повернув голову на бок, видит сгорбленную спину брата, что лежит рядом, на полу, свернувшись в тугой клубок. Он так далеко и в то же время… протяни руку… тронь спину… Нельзя. Почему-то нельзя. Тор не знает, не помнит. А Локи спит, лежа ухом на его широкой ладони, как будто не имеет на это права и в то же время не может иначе, как будто в этой ладони сосредоточен весь его мир.

Тор чуть шевелит пальцами. Надо же, настоящий… Брат. Глупость какая… Пусть спит. Завтра…

…занимался рассвет.


End file.
